


NCIS Rewrite teasers

by kazot



Series: NCIS Rewrite [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 17:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazot/pseuds/kazot
Summary: Teasers from my 'NCIS Rewrite' series, more info on that inside (just skip A/N if you're not interested),Chapter 3: Plane ride: the McThridwheel observes Tony and Ziva acting as ..., well Tony and Ziva(Tiva), second chapter: set shortly after the death of Ducky's mother deals with growing old and loss. first chapter: Tim and Tony deal with Kate's death





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own NCIS  
> A/N: this will be a collection of random ‘teasers’ from my ‘NCIS rewrite’ series I will explain what that is below but essentially this will be scenes from casefic style stories that are able to stand on their own even if they lack context these can range from heavy emotional conversations the characters have to just the setup for whatever conversations McGee/Ziva/Tony will have during a case or just random ‘fun’ scenes.  
> More on NCIS rewrite in the author’s note below.  
> This is set right after Ziva joined the team.

She’s so different  
“She’s so different.” McGee said.  
“Yes, she is.” Tony answered curtly. Tony’s answers being so short worried the junior agent, he’d never gone drinking with him before maybe he got less talkative when drunk?  
“I mean she’s just nothing like Kate.”  
“Indeed I’m aware she isn’t.”  
“And that doesn’t bother you?” McGee asked watching his senior agent intently.  
Tony swirled around his drink, a long silence between them before he answered,“ it does, a lot actually.” Tony said, “Not her fault though.” he added.  
“Yeah.” Tim sighed, “it isn’t, I just feel like I want to be angry though. She just came her and took her spot, just like that.”  
“I punched a wall.”  
“You punched a wall?” a slightly flustered McGee asked.  
“Yep.” said DiNozzo showing his bruised fist. “It helped.”  
Another long silence came between them, “I don’t know how to do this.” Tim sighed.  
“Sit, drink, talk,” Tony’s responses grew shorter and shorter, almost Gibbs like. Maybe that’s how it happened, everyone In this business got worn down until all that’s left is Gibbs McGee thought.  
“I don’t really know how to talk about it.” McGee said face down looking at his drink.  
“Honestly Tim.” Tony said indicating he was serious by calling his Probie Tim “No one does, we usually just drink until the pain numbs. When we say we’re here to talk, we usually mean we’re here to sit with you and drink if something comes out of your mouth we won’t judge cause we feel the same way.”  
McGee took his advice and took his drink at a speed he hadn’t drank at since MIT “So you’ve done this before?” McGee asked “I mean you lost a partner before.” he clarified.”  
“Not really.” Tony said swirling his drink before chugging it down in true frat boy style, “Not like Kate, anyhow I’ve been to a lot of cop funerals, too many really, some I would call acquaintances, some friends but I’ve never lost someone I spend 12 hour a day looking at, only to have them gone in a flash.” Tony added some theatrics to the words flash only to reapply his solemn look and ask for another drink.  
“So you’ve never lost a partner before?”  
“Well I kinda did, when I was at Philly PD, they sent me undercover in the mafia.” Tony said shocking his Probie who never heard the story before, Tony was usually someone to brag and as a lover of the godfather it surprised Tim he never talked about it.  
“So they sent me in, I was young, cocky, arrogant, Italian and no one would care if I didn’t survive the op, plus I wasn’t from Philly so I couldn’t be recognised but I wasn’t the only one going undercover, there was another unfortunate bastard, Mark Russo. I only met him a couple of times to train together and a few times when we were undercover but I didn’t really know him but his cover got blown and he got killed, brutally at that. And you get scared, scared shitlless, cause that could have been you and then you feel guilty cause he’s dead and you’re not.”  
“I know.” Tim said his voice making it clear he understood and more words weren’t necessary.  
“So I didn’t know the guy, I didn’t see it happen but it still hit me like a brick wall.”  
“Oh god.” McGee said, “I forgot, I’m so sorry you saw it happen right in front of you and I’m sitting here...”  
“Don’t.” Tony said forcefully interrupting, “Don’t think your grief is any less valid then anyone else’s, it will eat you inside, just drink with me and remember Kate, Probie.”  
Tim did just that for the rest of the night and when he woke up the next morning on Tony’s couch he felt better even with a raging headache from a terrible hangover.  
And while Tim was swirling the DiNozzo defibrillator around, he found Tony’s words helped, the pain wasn’t gone it just felt easier to carry around as if he could move on now, life could move on now.


	2. filled with memories (ducky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second NCIS rewrite teaser, see the first chapter if you forgot what this is.  
> Context for this scene: this is placed late in the timeline, Tiva is established but plays a very minor role in this, main thing is that Ducky’s mother Victoria recently died, also Palmer isn’t in this because his love interest will play a much bigger role in my rewrite series then Breena did in canon and I haven’t decided fully how she’s going to be.

Filled with memories  
After the palmers had left to put the baby to bed, the rest of them gathered in front of the TV.  
Abigail and Timothy were animatedly discussing some technology thing Ducky couldn’t even hope to understand while Anthony and Ziva were attentively watching the movie that was softly playing in the background. Ziva sat on the couch while Anthony sat on the floor between her legs, her hands were playing with his hair and Anthony was making sounds that would be more appropriate coming from a small dog in enjoyment.  
He was tapped on the side as Jethro joined him offering him a glass of scotch, they both stood and watched the younger members of their group. Their laughter and smiles couldn’t help but bring one on his own lips.  
Ziva bend down to whisper something in Tony’s ear, whatever it was she said it seemed to have literally shocked him as he jumped up from his position. “Well, dinner was wonderful.” He said. “but we really have to go.” Said Tony grabbing a giggling Ziva’s hand and pulled her towards the door, “You drive” he said with a clenched jaw.  
“Thank you for the invitation, Ducky.” Ziva said between laughs, “We’ll return the gesture sometime.”  
“No need dear, go have fun you two.”  
They didn’t need to be told twice as Tony almost carried Ziva out the door. Gibbs groaned and shook his head next to him.  
“It’s getting late I’d better get going as well.” McGee said standing up.  
“Me too, but you’re going to have to drive me Timmy, no way I’m driving like this.” Abby said struggling to get to her feet.  
“Thanks ducky.” Abby said as Tim helped her to her feet only for her to stumble towards the older men and hug them both fiercely, telling them goodbye.  
“Dinner was really nice, have a nice weekend.” McGee wished both of them as he shook their hands before helping the drunk Abby outside.  
Silence fell over the house, suddenly it felt too big and too empty. Maybe he should have kept those damned dogs Donald thought bitterly.  
He was brought from his thoughts as Jethro re-joined him and refilled his glass, bourbon this time, something told Ducky he could use it.  
Gibbs made his way to the couch, sitting down and taking a sip of his bourbon, Ducky mirrored his movements and sat down in his lounge chair.   
“I know the feeling, Duck.”   
Ducky supposed no more was needed to be said, typical Gibbs, that he seemed to have read his mind didn’t even surprise him anymore. “Does it get better?”  
“Nah,” he said shaking his head, “but this helps, things like today, even if it stings once it’s over.”  
The silence grew between them as they both sipped idly at their drinks. “The house is too big.” Ducky stated looking around at the expensive decorations and furniture.  
“It Is,” Jethro nodded, “but it’s filled with memories.”


	3. plane ride (tiva)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.  
> Note: If you forgot what this is the info is in the first chapter, also I updated the info on my profile on the rewrite series with summary’s of the first stories and the very first chapter of one of them has been uploaded titled ‘bed burial’.  
> This is set pretty late in the rewrite canon as you can see that Tiva is established.

Plane ride   
The 4 agents sat in a shaky c-130 cargo plane on their way to solve a case.  
Gibbs of course was the only one who could sleep and he did, like a baby with a content smile on his face which was good, especially for the two partners for he would surely headslap them if he saw the sight.  
Ziva sat on Tony’s lap as they both read the latest gsm magazine together or rather look at the pictures and comment in way too much detail for McGee’s liking.  
“I don’t like her hair.” Ziva commented.  
“Yeah me neither it just doesn’t fit her, she needs something shorter more stylish.”  
“You like her breasts though, don’t you?” Ziva said a hint of annoyance in her voice, “They are bigger then mine.”  
“Yes I like them.” Tony said deep in thought, “Bigger breasts fit more with her, just like yours are perfect for you, I love your breasts Ziva you should know that by now given how much attention I pay them.” As he said the last part his face came to her side to nuzzle the side of her left breast causing the McThirdwheel to groan in annoyance.  
“Oh we should try this.” Tony said as he went to the next page clearly containing an article.  
“Mmm.” Ziva said as she read the article attentively, before smiling down at him seductively, “If you’re a good boy.” She tutted patting his cheek as she wiggled her butt into his groin causing him to make out a sound that was between a groan and a moan.  
This is worse then college McGee thought, he had half a mind to wake Gibbs up and let him stop it but who would face Gibbs’ anger? Tony and Ziva for disobeying the new rule 12 or himself for waking up his boss.  
Luckily he didn’t have to make that choice as the plane started to descend making it shake violently almost causing Ziva to fall off of Tony if not for her ninja moves clinging herself onto him, while McGee had to hang on to the side and rethink his life choices as Gibbs just kept on sleeping peacefully, as if nothing happened.


End file.
